Michael McNamara's Entitled Parent Story
Entitled Mother wants the PS4 Pro bundle I brought for my descendant’s wife, bitches about me being blind. My name is Michael McNamara, Before you read this, I‘d like to start off this is not me typing this story, My daughter Mia and son-in-law Fionn are helping me write this story, The reason they are both doing this because I am blind, it’s temporary but severe enough to consider me clinically blind. I have a condition called hemeralopia, which causes severe yet temporary blindness in strong light, especially sunlight, My eyes go glazed over and I can’t see a thing, even in January it gets hot in Florida, We were in Miami Central City, better than The Docks, It brings back terrible memories. It was a week before Satsuki’s birthday and the shops reopened and there was a bargain on with products being 40% off for a week, you do the math because I wasn’t taught, Me and my 5x great granddaughter, Maria went to the shops, It was pretty damn hot outside and Fionn and Mia went with me as I was blind like a damn cave salamander. It goes like this: EB (Entitled Bitch) SC (Split Condom) GC (Good Cashier) We went into a game shop, Fionn helped me and went to the cashier. Me: “Excuse me, Do you have any PS4s left?, it’s for a female friend of mine.” GC (Good Cashier): “Sure, I can show you them.” Fionn: “Miss, He’s blind, He can’t see a thing.” GC: “Oh, sorry.” The GC and Fionn helped me to get to the PS4 section. I allowed the woman to grab my hand and help me feel the boxes while she said what they were, very helpful, The reason I’m so used to this is because Neve, our family butler used to help me get around and helping me feel things. GC: “Okay, we have the Red Dead Redemption 2 PS4 Pro Bundle, only $299.99......, The FIFA 19 bundle, the Fortnite bundle....” She helped me go through the different bundles and consoles, Satsuki said the game Red Dead Redemption sold very well in Japan in 2010 and always wanted to try a game like that, She doesn’t really like Fortnite Battle Royale, considering it a “waste of money” and doesn’t want Maria to be into stupid shit like that, I don‘t blame her. The woman, EB and her son SC looked on, EB had that “can I speak to your manager” look to her, her son if Mia is to be believed, wore gangsta-clothes I wouldn’t even let Maria wear. EB: “What the hell are you doing?!” Her voice startled me, but I turned to GC. Me: “Yeah, I’m taking the Red Dead Redemption 2 bundle.” I‘m quite short (5’4) and pretty damn skinny, Let’s just say I had a crap upbringing. GC: “That’s great, Let me help you.” GC and Fionn helped me get the bundle off the shelf, Fionn decided he would pay for it, As he got out the money, me, Mia and Maria sat quietly as soon as he was paying for it. The mom and her kid, who was at least 13 went up to me. EB: “Can I have your bundle?” Me: “Excuse me?” EB: “I can’t afford it and SC gets bored with his tablet very easily, He’s been wanting a new game console for a while.” Me, being the snarky and sarcastic Irish-American man, gave the simple response: Me: “Fuck no.” EB: “And that’s pure laziness, Getting your friend and that poor cashier to help you get a bundle off the shelf.” I stood up. EB: “And why are you buying a kid’s console, Give it to my son this instant.” I blew it. Me: “What the hell is with you?! I needed fucking help!” I used my fingers to widen my eyes to reveal my glazed over eyes, which included my pupil being light grey and my normally brown eyes being very light brown. Me: “I’m blind!” Her son, despite looking like a gangster, began to bawl his head off, he considered my eyes ”scary”. EB: “Great, you made my son cry, you blind bastard.” GC: “Leave that man alone, you leave him alone.” EB: “What?!, It’s not like he’s gonna need it, he’s blind!” She began to hurl all sorts of ableist insults, even ones I never even heard about, she was complaining this is why Trump was elected president and all sorts of crap (Before you ask, No, I don’t support Trump) Me: “It’s for a friend, It’s gonna be her birthday in a week.” EB: “You should give it to my son as compensation.” Me: “Haven’t you heard what I said?!” Fionn helped me carry it to the car before EB took a hold of my wrist. Now this, pisses me off, When I was alive, I was compared to a woman because of my slender wrists, being blind didn’t help either, So I ended up elbowing her. Me: “Don’t touch me damn wrists again when I can’t see, Ya bitch!” GC ended up trying to get me out of the store, Which I complied. Me: “Will we still get the system?” GC: “Yes.” Me: “It ain’t actually for me, It’s for a female friend of mine, She’s been wanting to learn how to play a games console for a while, Err.......” I didn’t want to say anything bad about Ichiro and Matsuko, but, here we go. Me: “She only owned a Famicom she owned as a child.” The GC nodded and seemed to understand. Entitled bitch tries to steal the relative of a massacre survivor’s plush doll. Now, another story from the Sun Blind Confederate, now again, Ryu is helping me type this story as I can’t see. SB: Spoiled brat (aged 5-6 years) EW: Entitled Whore Me: You know. Mia: My lovely daughter Miyako: Ryu’s niece Now, This happened when I was told to look after Miyako, no problem, Miyako is the same age as Mia when I died, I know it may not look like much, but I am very patient with kids if I like them, especially kids her age. I get on great with the family, Miyako sees all the men and women who helped her uncle and fellow survivors as honorary aunts, cousins and uncles, even to me, She reminds me Mia when she was little. Ryu, Miyako’s uncle survived a massacre where 8 lives were lost, That fucking gunman, Hope he rots in hell. Now, back to business, Mia, Miyako and me went to the park, due to the sun and heat, I couldn’t even see properly and relied on my daughter to act as my eyes. Miyako was playing with a Pikachu plush she nicknamed “Ryukachu” and a Kururu plush that her uncle jokingly nicknames “Frog Dio”, To this day, I still don’t understand the connection between Dio and Kururu. And that’s when SB walked into the park, Due to my blindness, Miyako often lets me feel her plush dolls so I know what they look like. SB walked over to us. Mia: “Excuse me, can we help you?” SB: “I want to play with Pikachu.” Mia: “No, sorry.” Me: “Mia, is there something wrong?” I had to ask her this because I couldn’t see who was saying this. SB: “I want to play with Pikachu!” Mia: “I said no, now go play with the other children.” He began stomping his feet, then I heard what sounded like his mom walk in. Miyako began to feel nervous underneath my touch, she held her plush toy tighter. Miyako: “” (Mr. Micki, make him go away) EW: “What’s the matter?, I heard shouting.” Mia: “Please tell your son that he cannot play with my friend’s doll.” The bitch had the audacity to defend her shitstain. EW: “I cannot see why you two shouldn’t share, Besides, she has that thing (referring to Kururu), Give it to him.” The kid began giggling and bouncing up and down, the sound of it disgusted me. Mia: “Again, we said no, Besides, If Mia doesn’t want to share her dolls, she shouldn’t have to.” SB: “Mom! I wanna play with Pikachu!” EW: “In a minute dear.” EW looked behind the cowering girl, she was desperately holding onto me. Miyako was far too distressed to speak English at this point. Miyako : “” (Mr. Micki, I wanna go home) I turned to her, big mistake. I then felt a large pull, the little fucker had snatched Ryukachu from Miyako’s hand, Miyako screamed and I moved to catch her. Mia: “Give it back!” Me: “Control your kid! He could have damn hurt her!” That bitch was very dismissive, I sometimes wish it was legal to hit kids again. EW: “You should of let him play with it and you wouldn’t let him.” Miyako was crying, otherwise unhurt, she was clutching Kururu tightly. I stood up and walked over. Me: “Give. It. Back. To. Her. Right. Now.....” SB: “No! I want to play!” Me: “I don’t give a fuck what you want you little shit! Give it back to her right now!” EW: “Don’t swear at my boy like that! You can have it back when he’s done.” Mia stood up with Miyako crying. Then I heard a throw, the bastard FUCKING throws it and I heard Mia run, she almost got run over, which made Miyako cry harder. I was seeing red at this point with me trying to comfort a bawling Miyako and a passerby calling the ambulance as Mia suffered pretty bad cuts to her skin and a broken wrist. I lost my temper, (I know I didn’t handle this well, but I was really pissed off, Miyako was screaming and crying and it sent me over the edge) Me: “WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! DO YOU FUCKING BASTARDS KNOW WHY SHE GOT THAT DOLL?!” I heard the sound of someone standing up, It was a policeman and he walked towards me, but I was too busy yelling at the woman. Me: “SERIOUSLY?! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU TRIED TO STEAL AND DESTROY HER PROPERTY! WHAT THE FUCK MADE YOU THINK YOU AHD THE RIGHT TO DO THAT?!” EW: “You quit shouting at my boy!” Me: “YOU SHOULD OF CONTROLLED YOUR FUCKING CUMSTAIN INSTEAD OF LETTING HIM DESTROY THINGS! You know, you fucking bitch, People like you shouldn’t have kids, Shitty parents that have shitty kids should have their kids taken away!” The Police officer, which I’ll call HP (Hero police) went to talk to us. HP: “Okay, I’ll need you both to calm down.” I was busy consoling Miyako, I actually decided to lift her despite my small build of 5’4 and allow her to weap my arms around my neck. The policeman asked for the woman’s side of the story. EW: “That man stole my son’s Pikachu doll because she was being a bitch and a spoiled brat, The man yelled and threatened to hit my son!” I went “fuck this.....” He then asked me. Me: “Okay, keep in mind, I’m blind, Alright, can you get my daughter please?” Then HP helped Mia up, her wrist was badly bruised from the impact. Mia: “Okay, This boy comes up and tells us that he wants to play with Ryukachu, but we told him no, then his mom came up and told us to give it to him, yet we didn’t, then he snatched Ryukachu, my father stood up and tried to get it, then he threw it on the road, then I managed to retrieve it before a car hit me.” HP: “Ma’am, you do know your son put this woman at risk?” EW: “Nah, she chose to go on the road, It’s that little bitch’s fault.” I hit her, hard, I lack vision in this weather, but don’t fuck with a blind man. I asked if I wanted to press charges, fuck yes I wanted to, The woman was later arrested and charged with attempted murder and thievery Ryukachu was surprisingly unharmed and Mia helped clean him off. Don’t fuck with Miyako when I’m around. EDIT: Okay, now I know what DIO and Kururu have in common now, Satsuki and Maria told me that they share the same Japanese voice actor, Takehito Koyasu, Okay, that’s kind of cool, I don’t watch anime that often because I’m unable to see. Entitled Parent wants my 5x great-granddaughter’s birthday tokens at the retro arcade, Goes into a sexist tirade because “she’s playing a boy’s game” Arcana 13 here again, I’m still not the one typing these stories again, good grief, Now, this happened when Maria turned 37, Me, Liam and Ailin took her to a retro arcade that had 80’s and 90’s Japanese games, As a surprise Moon and Sun (my nicknames for Liam and Ailin) booked Maria a trip to a retro arcade, aswell as a free play of a game of her choosing. Maria and me, aswell as the boys went there, Ailin explained to the manager it was her birthday today. The manager was a nice Chinese-American woman who was great with kids, especially Maria. M: ”So, Maria, what arcade game would you like to play for free?” Maria eyed JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure: Heritage of the Future, then pointed to it. Maria: “That one.” M: “Great choice.” This mother walked in with her son. The manager saw me standing next to her, then approached me. M: “Hey, do you have money?” If you want to know why I don’t play video games that much, I’m blind 95% of the time, I do like soundtracks however. Me: “I’m blind, miss, I have no intention.” M: “Oh, sorry.” Then her son tried to pull Maria away from the controls. EB (Entitled Boy): “I want to play the game too, let me!” M: “Stop, You’re going to hurt her, Wait until she’s finished.” It was amazing Maria didn’t lose her concentration at all. A worker gave Maria her birthday tokens, which were 10 Supernannya coins. The woman, who I assumed was the boy’s mom approached Maria. EM (Entitled Mother): “Let my son on and let him have your tokens, now.” Maria paused then turned to her, Maria, she looks and acts like any other little girl, but she’s a cynical person, Doesn’t take any shit from no one. Maria: “Lady, you know it’s my birthday, right?” EM: “You don’t need these tokens, Go do something like play a Hello Kitty game, That’s a boy’s game!” Maria: ”Ha.” From what I’ve heard, JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure’s fanbase is mostly women, Which caused Maria to laugh a bit. EM: “Seriously, Girls can’t play games like this!” She then bitched about the lack of diversity, There’s several Egyptians, two women, with one of them being Egyptian, two Japanese high schoolers, a British-American man (Maria told me the first two JoJo protagonists are British), a British man serving as the main antagonist (Satsuki told me he’s very popular). Okay, one of the characters is dressed like a Middle Eastern bellydancer and the main antagonist is dressed in stripper clothes. Me: “Just leave her alone, she doesn’t know you.” The manager took my side. Manager: “It doesn’t matter if she’s a girl, She can play what she wants.” EM: “She shouldn’t be playing it, It’s a game for boys, Besides, the women in this game dress like sluts!” Maria turned around and spoke. Maria: “I’m not even playing as them in this game, I’m playing as the vampire, For your information, I don’t give a damn if I don’t live up to your “girl” expectations.” Then the EM ranted how “ungrateful” girls like Maria are, her exact words were: “God made you female, so you should do things appropriate.” and all sorts of sexist bullshit. Me: “Hey! Leave her the fuck alone!” EM: “Do you all know how young she is?!” Maria then spoke. Maria: “I would be 37-years old If I was alive today, My mom introduced me to this series.” Entitled mom and son wants my descendant’s wife kicked out of Halloween party because she was wearing a Freddy Krueger costume because it “scares“ her son. Arcana 13 again, This happened last Halloween or Samhain, I still can hardly see, so Satsuki is helping me type out this story. I went to my first Halloween party with Maria, Ailin and Satsuki that had both kids and adults attending with kids being barred entry at 9:30 pm or being asked to go home, it was during 8:00 pm, so it was dark and I could see properly. Satsuki loves slasher horror films, she doesn’t like the slutty slasher costumes like the cleavage revealing Freddy outfits (I don’t blame her), so she made her own and did her own burn makeup with Aofie’s help, she looks amazing, the sweater was long-sleeved and the glove was well-made, it was made out of fake prop knives, she takes it off when it’s time to eat or drink, despite all that burn makeup, She remains a very pretty woman. I went as a vampire or Dracula, Very simple outfit aswell, kind of hard to speak with the fake teeth, the reason is because vampires sometimes I’ve seen have pale skin and dark hair, Ailin was a Leatherface with fake blood. Now, at the party, they were all kinds of costumes ranging from the stripperific to slasher villains to those dressed in onesies, later on, there would be an adult-only slasher film night, So Maria would have to leave with Ailin, Maria was dressed as a cat. Satsuki was seen drinking cherry juice sold as Dracula’s Blood Delight by the party with Ailin when a woman went up to her, the woman went up to her, They will be known as Karen and Whining Kid, The crying kid was dressed up as Bumblebee, he was bawling and Ailin looked kind of pissed. Karen: “Excuse me, can you leave here?” Satsuki turned to her, Ailin lifted up his mask. AIlin: “Excuse me, Do we have a problem here?” Karen: “Yes, Lady, your costume is scaring my kid, do you have any decency?” Maria came up to Satsuki and the lady behind the table asked if she wanted cherry juice, Maria nodded. Satsuki: “I brought my daughter along with me, Maria, do you like my costume?” Maria looked and nodded, Satsuki turned her attention back to Karen. Satsuki: “There’s people here dressed up as slasher villains, Even one of the guys I came with is Leatherface, out of all the people here, you come for me.” Karen: “I think you should go, What kind of grownup scares kids?” Maria: “Mom never did anything!” Karen then blabbered and bitched about how parents shouldn’t dress up as slasher villains in front of their kids and child abuse. The thing is that Satsuki was falsely accused of child abuse when she was alive and these allegations led to her and Maria‘s deaths, so that pissed her off. Mom bitches at me because I didn’t compliment her daughter’s dress because I can’t see Arcana 13 here again, I am such an Entitled Parent magnet, fucking hell, now, this isn’t me typing this story (Because I’m blind), my wife Aoife is typing this story. I wore modern clothes this time, which looked more like clothes a senior year high schooler would wear. This has got to be the dumbest experience I’ve ever had with Karens and their little shits. It was very hot day in central Miami and me, Saoirse and Joseph went shopping, for some new PS4 games and clothes. The twins went out to get ice cream while I sat by myself, I heard whining. EBT (Entitled Bratty Teen): “Mom, That handsome man didn’t compliment my dress!” Despite my age, I was 48 when I died, I have a fairly handsome and a young-looking appearance and I get mistaken for my kid’s older brother because of it. I thought nothing off it and sat quietly, What sounded like footsteps went up to me, now my hemeralopia, which is the root of my blindness, I thought it was Saoirse at first until she spoke. EM (Entitled Mother): “How can a man like you look at my daughter and not compliment her?” Me: “What is it?” EM: “Did you not hear me?, Apologise to my daughter, She is upset that an attractive man like you didn’t compliment her dress!” I widened my eyes, revealing them to be a lighter shade of brown including pupil and waving one of my hands over my eyes. Me: “I’m blind.” EBT began throwing a fit and at that time, Saoirse came back with ice cream (I like mint chocolate) Saoirse: “Da, what’s going on?” EM: “He’s your dad?” I nodded. Me: “The teen’s throwing a fit because I didn’t compliment her dress, I’m blind.” Saoirse then turned to the lady, I think she mistook me for someone alot younger. Saoirse: “My dad’s 48.” She handed me the ice cream, I’ve gotten used to eating with my condition. EM accuses me of being racist because of family butler helping me. Now, This is Neve typing this for me, She helped me in life and death because she had to help me with gardening and looking after Mia. This incident happened in a comic book shop with her and Satsuki and I’m still baffled by this. Now, What Neve does is grab my hands and helps me feel objects and she reads the name and volume. The EM was a white woman wearing a BLM shirt with her kid, who didn’t really play apart in this. She glared at Neve and me, but I didn’t notice. Neve: ”Black Lagoon Volume 3.” EM: “A woman of your race shouldn’t help men like him.” Neve: “Excuse me?” EM: “He’s using you as slavery, You’re black!” Neve: “He’s blind.”Category:Stories Category:Entitled Parent Stories